


however scary

by julesby10



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, as of yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesby10/pseuds/julesby10
Summary: Amity runs. She runs away from her duties, truly forgetting about grades and reputation for the first time in her life. Nothing matters right now, it’s only Luz and the fear of never seeing her again.She runs further than she’s ever run, as fast as her legs can carry her, faster, because she doesn’t have enough time. She never did.(Based on @frankielucky's panels on Tumblr)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	however scary

_It had started as another normal, boring day of school on the Boiling Isles. Amity had been fully expecting to go to Hexside and be greeted by Luz’s seemingly never-ending excitement, just like every other day. But she’d been greeted at the staircase by Willow and Gus only, no Luz in sight._

_“Willow, Gus,” she’d smiled at them.“Not to be rude but...where’s Luz?”_

_They had looked at each other, almost worried, maybe kind of sad. Willow gripping the strap of her bag, Gus biting his lip, Amity had instantly known something was wrong._

_“Guys, where’s Luz?”_

Amity runs. She runs away from her duties, truly forgetting about grades and reputation for the first time in her life. Nothing matters right now, it’s only Luz and the fear of never seeing her again.

She runs further than she’s ever run, as fast as her legs can carry her, faster, because she doesn’t have enough time. She never did.

She runs through the forest, the beauty and comfort she usually found there completely disregarded. She can feel tears flooding her eyes, blurring her vision, she trips over her own feet. She gets up immediately after with scratched palms but she doesn’t care.

She knows where the Owl House is by now, she knows very well. If anyone asked, she could effortlessly trace back every step from there to her own house. The Owl House is her home, Luz is her home.

Luz makes every room feel warmer even when Amity has always felt cold, no matter how many fire spells she tried, Luz allows her to be vulnerable when she’s spent most of her life building up walls, Luz makes her feel like all the colours of the rainbow at the same time, when she’s always tried to blend in with grey.

Luz makes her feel… loved.

Leaves and twigs snap under Amity’s boots, but those sounds go lost, swallowed by the pounding of her heart in her ears, thundering and loud. 

_Willow had been the one to speak._

_“Amity, she didn’t tell you?”_

_“Tell me what? Guys, please, I’m starting to worry. Did something happen to Luz?”_

_They had both looked crushed, then._

_“She’s leaving today.”_

Willow’s words echo in her brain, bouncing from side to side as if they didn’t have anything better to do than drive Amity Blight to insanity.

Luz is leaving.

Luz is-

Amity can feel her throat hurt with the effort of holding back her sobs, but she has no time for that, who knows if Luz has already crossed the threshold, if Luz has left her for good.

If Luz is leaving today, Amity is losing a part of herself.

Her legs burn, her lungs burn, most of all she’s afraid her heart will be charred to ashes.

The treeline in front of her, marking the end of the woods, looks like a miracle, but more than that she sees Luz, standing in front of a doorway of light.

She’s so close yet so far, standing with her back straight, hands clutched around the bag she has on her shoulder, that silly hoodie of her in glaring purple and Amity shouts with all the little breath she has left.

“Luz!”

Luz can barely register a familiar voice calling her when Amity crashes into her with all of her weight and momentum, so hard Luz almost loses her footing. Amity’s arms lock around her shoulders, pressing Luz in a tight hug.

What Luz hears breaks her because Amity Blight doesn’t use this voice, Amity Blight doesn’t cry, Amity Blight isn’t supposed to be here.

“Promise me you’ll come back!”

Amity is winded by the frantic run, her heart pounding as if it meant to put a hole in her chest, her voice is wet and weak. She can’t stop the tears now that she’s here with Luz, arms wrapped around each other, fingers gripping at fabric as if that could be enough of an anchor, enough to stay.

Amity Blight has never wished for time to stop until now.

Luz feels Amity’s hands on her back and the tears sting her eyes and, damn it, this is why she had planned on never telling Amity, on just disappearing from her life like nothing happened. Leaving hurts like breaking her heart in half.

With Willow and Gus it was easy, they knew, they all knew, this is the opposite of easy.

Luz takes in a shaky breath, the air suddenly smelling of old books and ink and tea, and it burns her throat because she’ll miss it, she’ll miss her.

She’ll miss the green hair that made her so easy to spot in a crowd, she’ll miss her voice, a bit raspy and low and apt for telling fairy tales in the dead of night, she’ll miss her hands, so careful in turning the pages of a tome and in holding Luz’s heart.

“Amity,” she says softly, a whisper because anything other than that would be too real.

She pulls out of the hug, takes Amity’s scratched hands in hers.

Amity commits every bit of Luz to memory, terrified of forgetting, terrified of only having memories to look at.

Neither of them knows what it is, but they know that it works as circles of light bind their wrists.

“It’s an oath.”

Luz Noceda promises this won’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link in case you haven't see the drawing (but I doubt it) : https://frankielucky.tumblr.com/post/626543472895246336/so-do-witches-get-married-with-eternal-oaths-too
> 
> I needed some angst in my life and the babies fell victim to that, I'm so sorry.
> 
> p.s. this is also very fitting with the title of this week's episode, "Agony of a Witch".


End file.
